A Good Thing
by Fenris242
Summary: Cameron leaves work late and meets up with House in a bar...only good things can come from that....


A/N: okay so i was supposed to update fantasy island tonight...but...this ficlet has just been running around in my head for over a week now...it was only today that i finally got the last of the details ironed out...so i had to write this...i hope you guys don't mind...as always, please read and review...i'm really looking forward to your feedback on this one...

-Fen

* * *

Cameron stood in the grass. Her feet were beyond sore from the black heels she was wearing that matched the black pencil skirt she had on. His pea coat was wrapped around her body, and she inhaled the scent of him. Hoping it would never fade. She pulled the jacket tighter around her body; wanting him to encircle her. 

The two of them were the only ones left. Everyone had gone. She looked around as her mind wandered back to how all this came about.

* * *

Cameron had been working late. It was pushing eleven thirty when she looked at the clock. She hadn't even realized it was that late. With the iPod plugged in and keeping the room filled with noise, she had been charting for almost two hours down and hadn't even realized it.

She decided it was time to stop. Turning off the iPod, she stood and explained to herself that the charting would there when she came back in the morning. Grabbing her coat and bag, she headed for the door and left the hospital.

Once to her car, she realized that she was entirely ready to go home and made a quick decision to stop and have a drink before she went home. With any luck, she might run into Foreman. She only hoped that she didn't run into Chase. She didn't want that hassle. Ever since he pushed for their quasi-relationship to go to the next level, it was just uncomfortable to be around him. She dreaded accidentally running into him anywhere. Foreman even felt the tension when he entered a room.

* * *

Cameron parked her car in the street outside the pub. She got out and pushed the button on her key ring to lock the doors and set the alarm. She quickly made her way to the entrance, not wanting to be out in the cold any longer than she needed to be.

Walking straight up to the bar and ordering a screwdriver, heavy on the driver, she glanced around the room. There were only a couple people seated at the bar, but almost all of the booths were occupied. She looked around the bar again, and spotted a familiar face. Not one that she even expected to see. In fact, it was the last face she expected to see. After paying the bartender for her drink, she backed away from the bar and moved to the familiar person. "Hey." She said, taking a seat next to him.

House lifted his head up. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that someone had come in. Not that he was even paying attention to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. "Stalking is against the law." House replied.

"Only in certain states." Cameron replied, used to the banter that always happened when House was involved in a conversation. When House made no attempt to further conversation, Cameron asked, "Come here often?"

House smirked. In explanation he said, "The liquor store was closed by the time I left the hospital." Cameron looked at him inquisitively. He ignored her and took another sip of his drink. "Why are you here?" House asked, curious as to why his little duckling wasn't at home with her little boy toy.

"I didn't feel like going home yet. I'm not all that tired." Cameron explained.

"Chase get tired of you already?" House asked, not regretting the crudeness of the statement.

Cameron looked at him. Not in shock, because it was an expected comment for him to make. "I broke that off." She simply replied.

"You did?" House asked, raising an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that. "Why don't I completely believe that?"

"I told him from the beginning that it was only about the sex. He wanted to make it more. I didn't. So I ended it." Cameron explained.

"Leave it to the Wombat to not see a good thing when he had it." House said.

It was Cameron's turn to quirk an eyebrow. Deciding to be a little brave, she asked, "Would you see it?"

House turned, and perked his ears at the comment. It was the last thing he expected to come out of Cameron's mouth. "Dr. Cameron. Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked.

"I'm not _trying_ to seduce you." She said, pausing to push her drink forward to the edge of the bar. She placed a coaster on top of it letting the bartender know she didn't want a refill. She turned her attention back to House. She placed her hand on top of his. "I _am_ seducing you." She said, wrapping her hand around his and pulling him to a standing position.

House stood, and watched as Cameron motioned toward the door. He grabbed the rock glass, and took the last swallow before grabbing his cane, and allowing Cameron to lead him out of the bar.

Once outside, Cameron looked at House, "Your place is closer." She hit the button on her key ring to unlock the doors and turn off the alarm. As she sat down in the driver's seat, she saw House's bike speed past in the direction of his home.

She pulled out of the parking spot and sped up to catch up to him.

* * *

After parking her car in front of his place, she got out and followed him in.

Not that she expected to be served a drink and offered polite conversation, but she never expected to be attacked as soon as she walked in the door.

House was gruffer than Chase. He didn't kiss with the loving caress that Chase did. He took control of her when he grabbed her and pulled her mouth to his. Cameron was surprised by the amount of passion that was behind his kiss. She didn't anticipate the passion, but gave into it nonetheless.

House pulled her towards his bedroom as he removed her from her clothing.

Once in his bedroom, he pulled her down on top of himself on the bed. Neither one of them having much in the way of clothes on their body.

* * *

Cameron rolled off of House in a huff, while he reached and pulled the chain on the lamp that was sitting on the bedside table. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat, and their breathing was fast and sharp. Cameron sat up in the bed and mumbled something about the bathroom. Feeling more than naked in front of his burning stare, she reached and picked up an old tee shirt that was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Sliding it over her nimble body, she exited the room and headed for the bathroom.

House sat up in the bed as well, after allowing his breathing to return to normal. Reaching into the bedside table, he grabbed the familiar orange bottle and swallowed a couple Vicodin. He stretched and put his hands behind his head, waiting for Cameron to return to the room.

He had been waiting for what seemed like forever, when she finally reappeared from the bathroom.

"I was beginning to think you fell in." He said, his usual snark subsiding.

She sat down on the side of the bed, having placed her clothes on the pillow.

House looked at her with her back to him. He couldn't believe how absolutely sexy she looked with his shirt on. He reached his hand out, and ran it down her back, hovering just centimeters from touching her. He drew it back and used it to support some of his weight as he leaned on his side. "What? No cuddling? I expected more from you." He said, his snark having momentarily returned.

Cameron turned her head to look at him. She wanted to glare but it came off more as a wanting look. "Since when are you a cuddler?" She asked, turning back to the clothes that were stacked next to her.

House reached out with his non-supporting arm, and snatched the clothes from the pillow. He tossed them on the floor next to his side of the bed. He melted down into the bed and reached to the light on his bedside table. He pulled the chain, effectively turning it off.

Cameron took the cue, and turned into the bed, pulling the covers over her body. She quickly fell asleep in bed next to House.

House lay there for awhile, trying to fall asleep. It seemed like his mind always did one hundred miles an hour just before he went to bed. He found that he enjoyed the feeling of an almost naked Cameron next to him as he fell asleep.

* * *

Cameron woke up earlier than normal the next day. Sneaking out of House's grasp, she made her way out to the bathroom first and then to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

While the coffee was brewing, she took a shower. Realizing that she didn't have any clean clothes, she raided House's closet for a decent pair of pants that would fit her and just grabbed a fresh tee.

It was later, almost nine, when she decided to wake him. She didn't want to leave without saying anything. She at least wanted to let him know that she had thieved some of his clothes.

Walking into his room, an eerie feeling came over her. The room was still. Which it should have been, since no one was awake in the room, but it was still eerie. Cameron looked around, wondering what caused the eeriness of the room. That's when her eyes fell on House's body. After watching for a moment, she rushed over to the bed. "House?" She called, shaking him slightly. "House? Wake up." She called again, this time shaking a bit more fervently. "This isn't funny. Wake up." Her voice took a stern tone.

Using her index and middle finger, he touched his next, feeling for a pulse. Moving her fingers around a little to get a better angle, there was still nothing. She grabbed his wrist, hoping that maybe she just couldn't get anything from his neck. Still nothing.

She reached down to the pile of clothing that was next to the bed and pulled out her cell phone. Dialing the three necessary numbers, "I need an ambulance. He's not breathing……."

* * *

Wilson had been her next call after 911. He had arrived just after the ambulance, and told Cameron to go home. But she refused. She continued to refuse even after the paramedics pronounced him dead on the scene.

Cameron had blamed his death on herself. Even after the autopsy was completed and it was determined that his Vicodin abuse taken such a toll on his body that he finally just stopped breathing. Wilson tried explaining to her that it was a common problem with Vicodin abuse. She still felt guilty. That maybe if she hadn't gone to the club that he might possibly still be alive.

Since House's parents weren't able to get to Princeton in time to make the funeral arrangements, Cameron took it upon herself to make as many of the arrangements as she could. She didn't know if it was out of guilt or just because she had been through this once before and knew that she would be able to handle it this time just as well as she had the first time.

Between she and Wilson, all the arrangements were made. They didn't even quarrel on what he would be dressed in. It was a simple choice. His favorite black tee with jeans and his sneakers. "It's how he would have wanted." She recalled Wilson saying.

Cameron had even gone into his office and into his desk. Through tear filled eyes she retrieved his iPod, GameBoy, and his tennis ball. Wilson smiled when he saw her place them in the casket along side House's limp body. Just next to his cane.

Cameron was standing in front of his casket on the night of the viewing when she felt a presence behind her. "You did a good job." She heard a familiar female voice. "It's exactly how he would have done it; if he could have." Cameron turned to see Stacy Warner standing next to her. "You cared for him more than he'll ever know." She said.

"You're wrong." Cameron said, getting a strange look from Stacy. "He knew." Cameron said, walking away from the casket.

* * *

Her body shuddered as she remember the events of the past week. And here she was. Alone. With him. She'd been standing there for well over an hour. Unable to move from the spot. She just stared at the freshly placed earth and the flowers that were resting on top. The pain in her feet from standing for so long was long forgotten as she just stood there. Remembering. She was remembering what had happened in that past week, and what had happened in the three years prior.

The build up of emotions. The playfulness. The bantering. The teasing. The taunting. She knew that she'd never be able to step foot in that hospital again.

Yet, she continued to stand there. Staring down at his grave. Her face had long been stained with tears and smeared makeup.

She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned to see both Foreman and Chase standing there. "Cameron." Foreman said, mustering his best older brother voice. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: please don't be angry with me because of the end...this idea has been dying to get out (no pun intended)...besides, i haven't had one of my twisted endings in a long time...please review...i'm very curious as to what you guys think of this fic...please be honest!  



End file.
